fall too deep
by dance in storm
Summary: #2. Pada akhirnya Emil menyerah: membiarkan perasaan itu terus mekar dan berbunga. [the continuation for my cancelled fic]. [Iceland x fem!Indonesia x England].
1. fall too deep

Ada saatnya kau akan tahu bahwa pepatah ini benar: Cinta adalah udara. Ia bebas dirasakan dan menjadi hak tiap manusia. Siapapun itu tak terkecuali—bahkan mereka yang terjerat kekeliruan dan dosa.

**x | x | x**

**Hetalia axis powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OoC | OC | AU | High School|T+ for theme| Emil Steillson: Iceland | Kirana Kusnapaharani : fem!Indonesia | Arthur Kirkland : England**

**|OC's not mine|**

**|just for fun. I don't gain any material profits|**

**x | x | x**

Berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah di periode istirahat, **Emil Steillson** masih sibuk mengarahkan pandangan iris violetnya pada sinopsis di sampul buku yang ia bawa. Beruntung ia mendapatkan salah satu novel klasik di perpustakaan—bisa menjadi referensinya di tugas mata pelajaran literatur yang dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Periode istirahat akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi, namun ia memilih untuk kembali ke kelas daripada menerima ajakan via pesan dari Kakaknya, Lukas Bondevik, untuk bergabung makan siang di kantin sekolah. Emil tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan keramaian—apalagi jika harus berada di radius kurang dari lima meter dengan sahabat sang Kakak, Mathias Kohler.

Berbelok di tepi lorong, dan tubuhnya menabrak dengan keras murid lain yang juga tengah berjalan dan hendak berbelok ke arahnya. Buku yang dipegang Emil terjatuh dan menimbulkan debuman samar di lantai keramik

"Maaf."

Keduanya berucap sembari membungkuk, lantas mendongak menatap wajah masing-masing tatkala suara lawan terdengar familiar di telinga.

Iris violet bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ dalam satu pandangan.

"S-Senior Kirana—" tangan putih itu tampak bergetar menyambar dengan segera bukunya yang terjatuh. Segera menegakkan badan, walau wajah masih menunduk dan pandangan malah beralih ke arah sepatu. Suhu koridor yang semula sejuk oleh hembusan angin musim semi tiba-tiba seakan meningkat beberapa derajat. Membuat si pemuda Islandia merasa gerah. Pipi pucat yang tampak memerah.

Namun sejak lama Emil sadar bahwa reaksi dirinya tersebut bukan salah cuaca atau suhu udara. Karena walau saat musim dingin pun, ia akan bereaksi serupa jika gadis setahun tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut ada di dekatnya.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, saat umurnya baru menginjak usia empat belas tahun, Emil menyadari bahwa ini karena satu hal.

Ia mencintai **Kirana Kusnapaharani**—si senior berhelai dan beriris jelaga.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Emil," ucap Kirana sembari turut kembali berdiri. Tangannya memegang erat sebuah kotak berbungkus kain biru yang tampak seperti bekal, "Aku tidak melihat juga."

"…T-tak apa…" bahkan untuk berbicara saja rasanya sulit tanpa tergagap. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, ia arahkan tatapannya dari sepatu hitam menuju ke arah dua iris yang berwarna sama.

Dari semua bagian gadis itu, Emil paling menyukai sepasang bola pengelihatan itu.

Segelap langit malam, seberkilau mutiara hitam.

"Senior ingin makan siang?" tanyanya, menatap ke arah kotak yang dipegang oleh gadis di depannya.

Kirana turut menunduk dan refleks sedikit mengangkat kotak bekal itu, "Ah ya. Di atap," lantas ia kembali menatap ke arah si junior, "Apa kau ingin bergabung?"

Tawaran yang sederhana dan terdengar wajar, namun entah mengapa Emil merasa seketika ia bisa menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali walau sebenarnya perutnya masih penuh oleh sarapan pagi.

"Aku—"

"Kirana."

Si helai legam dan si helai perak menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan tak beberapa jauh dari mereka berdua berdirilah satu siswa yang memakai _jeans _hitam dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih. Helai pirang berantakan sewarna pasir tepi pantai. Sepasang alis dengan ketebalan di atas rata-rata. Dua _emerald _yang menatap ke arah Kirana.

Alasan yang membuat semua kupu-kupu di perut Emil berhenti menggelitik.

Dan alasan yang sama, yang membuat mata Kirana berbinar dan senyum lebar itu terulas cantik.

"Arthur."

**Arthur Kirkland**—sang Ketua OSIS—satu-satunya yang mampu membuat suara Kirana terdengar begitu memuja saat ia memanggil namanya: Arthur.

"Emil, kalau begitu sampai nanti," senyum itu terarah pada Emil, hanya sekilas, sebelum kepala itu kembali berpaling bersama dengan langkahnya yang mengarah ke pemuda berhelai pirang pasir yang tampak sedang menunggunya.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, Emil menyadari bahwa perasaan ini tumbuh di lahan hatinya yang selama ini gersang. Selama setahun pula ia sadar bahwa benih perasaan itu seharusnya tak ada di sana. Karena keliru, karena buahnya tak akan mampu ia petik tak peduli setiap hari ia memupuknya.

Karena hanya ia yang memupuk perasaan itu—tanpa adanya bantuan dan balasan dari sang gadis berdarah Asia.

Pada akhirnya setahun telah berlalu dan ia habiskan seperti ini—hanya bisa menatap dan terdiam pedih, tiap kali menatap cintanya berlalu pergi dengan sang kekasih.

**x | x | x**

Sore itu sudah sekian lama berlalu dalam putaran waktu. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, namun terlalu singkat bagi Emil untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi di pantai privat dari keluarga Kakak sepupunya, Lukas Bondevik. Sore musim panas dengan matahari terbenam yang mengintip di tepi cakrawala, menyemburatkan warna jingga kemerahan pada langit. Pantai yang tenang dengan riak-riak kecil ombaknya, dan pasir putih yang terasa lembut di sela-sela jemari kakinya. Hanya ada beberapa remaja di sana, termasuk Emil dan Lukas—mengingat hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun sepupunya yang keenam belas tahun dan tak banyak teman yang diundang dalam pesta kecil-kecilan di pantai dan vila dari keluarga Bondevik yang merupakan keluarga berada.

Mendudukkan diri jauh dari yang lain, di atas pasir putih. Semilir angin menerbangkan helai peraknya, namun sama sekali tak dingin mengingat ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan sinar mentari di wajah dan tubuhnya. Hanya menatap yang lain—Lukas, Tiino, Berwald, Mathias, dan beberapa anak seusia mereka—yang tengah bermain voli pantai di sana. Merasa canggung, karena dari dulu Emil tak pernah mudah larut dalam interaksi sosial, alih-alih bersama dengan kumpulan orang asing yang satu-dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Jika Lukas tak memaksanya datang, mana mau dia menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman Kakaknya seperti ini.

Sore itu terasa amat canggung, hambar, dan membosankan. Hampir tak spesial, tak ada yang seharusnya bisa Emil kenang.

Andai saja gadis itu tidak menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba terduduk di sampingnya, pasti Emil tak akan mengingat betul hampir setiap hal di sore hari musim panas setahun yang lalu itu.

"Kenapa tidak bersama dengan yang lain?"

Saat itulah pertama kali Emil mengenal suaranya. Pertama kali melihat mutiara hitam yang menatapnya, tertimpa sinar senja dari ufuk sana. Semilir angin yang memberantakkan helai jelaga di sekitar wajahnya. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibir tipis. Satu _tanktop _tipis berwarna putih dan selendang yang menutupi tubuh berkulit kuning kecoklatan—lebih gelap dari kulit Emil yang pucat.

Kirana Kusnapaharani.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya ada di cerita dongeng. Namun _toh _itulah yang Emil alami ketika debar jantungnya perlahan berakselerasi dan ada jutaan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata yang terbang di dalam perutnya.

Baru pertama kali—dengan orang asing yang mengobrol dengannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Namun rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan tidak berakhir hanya ketika si Kirana pamit pergi ke teman-temannya. Rasa hangat dan menggelitik itu bahkan ia rasakan pula saat ia kembali ke vila, menutup harinya dan terjaga beberapa saat di ranjang—mengukir kembali sebentuk wajah di memorinya—hingga keesokan harinya, ketika ia berharap dan bertanya-tanya apakah Kirana mengikuti sarapan bersama di ruang makan vila Bondevik.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta demikian dalam hanya di selang waktu yang sangat singkat?

Hanya sampai di pagi itu semua rasa antusias cinta pertama ia rasakan. Karena ketika ia telah menginjakkan menuju ke arah pintu ruang makan yang terbuka, benih perasaan yang baru ia pupuk semalam sudah harus tenggelam dalam asa.

Ia melihat Kirana ada di dekat tembok meja makan yang masih sepi. Namun gadis itu tidak sendiri. Ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang berdiri merapat dan menekan tubuh si gadis dengan dirinya sendiri. Remaja laki-laki yang berhelai pirang pasir. Berkulit putih pucat. Memeluk erat, mencium dalam dan hangat hingga suara decapannya mampu Emil dengar dengan jelas.

Barulah ia sadari bahwa perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya adalah perasaan yang salah. Benih yang keliru—karena benih itu sendiri sudah tumbuh dengan sempurna, mekar, dan indah di lahan yang lain—hati seorang **Arthur Kirkland**.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh cinta demikian dalam hanya di waktu yang sangat singkat?

Dan bagaimana mungkin cinta harus pupus bahkan saat ia baru menampakkan kuncup kecilnya?

Bagaimana rasa indah yang ia rasakan harus terjatuh dan hilang dalam kubangan perih hanya dalam satu kedipan mata?

**x | x | x**

Bukannya Emil tak pernah sekalipun berusaha untuk menyerah. Tak sekali ia berusaha membunuh satu bunga perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya. Ia usahakan untuk tercabut hingga dalam sampai ke akar. Lalu ia buang, dan lupakan semuanya.

Tidak bisa.

Alih-alih terlupa, kilas wajah itu malah semakin jelas teringat di pikirannya. Semua hal tentang Kirana semakin sering bermain di otaknya, bahkan tanpa ia sengaja untuk mengingatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat bagaimana cara ia tersenyum, bagaimana ia menatapnya, bagaimana ia berjalan, suaranya saat berbicara dengannya, betapa ia merindukannya.

Betapa ia berharap bahwa takdir membuatnya bertemu dengan Kirana jauh lebih awal daripada saat gadis itu bertemu dengan si pemuda Britania Raya.

Sakit, tentu. Pedih, jelas. Semua siksaan batin akibat perasaan yang tidak tersambut.

Pada akhirnya Emil menyerah. Bukan menyerah dan ingin membunuh perasaan itu.

Namun menyerah dan membiarkannya terus mekar dan berbunga.

**x | x | x**

Meskipun keduanya terpisah oleh rentang umur dan status murid baru-senior tahun kedua, ada hal yang pada akhirnya membuat pemuda Islandia dan gadis Indonesia. Adalah kolam renang, pukul lima sore, suara kecibak air, sensasi dingin dari senyawa cair. Sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang berawal dari Emil yang melihat sang senior menghabiskan waktu sendiri di kolam renang sekolah yang sepi—terlupa oleh sebagian besar murid yang lebih memilih rumah, _mall_, atau kafe di dekat sekolah. Emil melihatnya, menghampirinya, logika memperingatkan bahwa tidak sebaiknya ia berurusan apapun lagi dengan si gadis, namun hatinya berbisik bahwa ia tidak perlu peduli pada apapun.

Kepala berhelai jelaga itu muncul dari dalam air di tepian kolam, dan dua iris itu menatap Emil yang baru saja menghentikan langkah di dekatnya.

Senyum terkembang menghiasi wajah yang basah, "Ah, kau rupanya."

Si pemuda Islandia hanya mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu Senior anggota klub renang."

"Ah, tidak," kepala itu menggeleng pelan. Badannya mulai dari leher hingga kaki masih berada di bawah permukaan air, kepala mendongak pada pemuda yang berjongkok di depannya, "Hanya suka saja menghabiskan waktu di sini, mengingatkanku pada laut dan pantai yang sering kukunjungi di negara asalku."

Demikianlah semua berawal—bagaimana rasa canggung itu perlahan melebur menjadi apa yang disebut kebiasaan. Status orang asing yang perlahan memburam hingga hilang di balik kata teman—bahkan mungkin sahabat. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja menjadi rutinitas yang terencanakan: kolam renang yang sepi, kecibak air, sensasi dingin, dan sore hari menjelang malam.

Beruntung Emil tak asing dengan olahraga air tersebut, karena sejak kecil ia sudah tak awam lagi dengan bergerak dalam air—terimakasih pada kolam renang yang mewah dan luas di rumahnya.

Jadilah ia sangat menantikan saat-saat pulang sekolah. Saat pelajaran berlangsung ia tak sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding dan menghitung tiap detik agar sampai di angka empat. Jika bel sudah berbunyi, bergegas ia merapihkan buku dan menyandang tasnya. Menuju ke loker, menyimpan buku dan mengganti sepatunya. Jika tidak urusan atau kerja kelompok, maka ia akan segera berjalan—bahkan berlari—menuju ke arah kolam renang _indoor _di belakang sekolah.

Selalu, begitu sampai ia sudah mendengar suara kecibak air.

Awalnya ia hanya duduk dan mengobrol, sembari menatap tubuh kecil dan ramping itu berenang lancar dari ujung kolam ke ujungnya yang lain. Namun lama-lama ia turut melepas pakaiannya, menukarnya dengan _short_, bertelanjang dada, dan turut menceburkan diri di kolam. Tak sesekali mereka berlomba untuk adu cepat, tak sesekali saling mengajari teknik, atau sesekali pula menghabiskan waktu di sana hanya dengan bergurau atau mengobrol biasa dengan sebagian besar tubuh berendam di air yang dingin namun nyaman.

Emil selalu menyukai dan mengenang tiap detik saat mereka bersama.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau di sni?"

Emil yang sedang menatap pantulan wajahnya di permukaan air depan dadanya, mendongak, "Maksud Senior?"

Si gadis mengendikkan bahu, lantas menyandarkan punggung dan kepala di tepian kolam tepat di belakangnya. Kakinya berkecipak kecil di bawah permukaan air.

"Kuharap aku tidak membuat seorang gadis membenciku karena kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini denganku," ia melirik junior di sampingnya yang menatapnya. Sebuah senyum dan kerlingan ada di bibir dan matanya, "Hayo, apa benar tidak ada satu gadispun yang akan cemburu?"

Mengalihkan pandang, kembali tatapan Emil terfokus pada permukaan air di depan dadanya yang terlanjang. Bisa ia lihat bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah di pantulan benda transparan tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak sedang bersama siapapun," ucapnya pelan dan sekenanya.

Ekspresi itu tampak terkejut, "Kau pasti becanda?" Emil tidak menjawab, dan si gadis meneruskan ucapannya, "Kupikir kau bisa memiliki dua-tiga gadis yang cantik jika kau mau," gumamnya, mengalihkan pandang dan menatap atap sejenak, sebelum ia kembali menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Karena kupikir kau pribadi yang menarik dan tidak buruk."

Ada api tak kasat mata yang tersulit di balik kulit wajah Emil, dan di dalam dadanya. Bukan pertama kali ini ia menerima pujian, tetapi entah kenapa inilah yang terdengar paling istimewa.

Menenggelamkan kepala di dalam air—usaha konyol dan refleksnya untuk meredakan panas yang terasa di wajah. Ketika dada telah merasa sesak akibat defisit udara, baru ia kembali muncul ke permukaan, dengan helai perak yang semula sempat lembab, kini kembali basah seluruhnya.

"B-Bagaimana dengan Senior?" tanya Emil, "Tidak khawatir Senior Arthur salah sangka pada kita?"

"Tidak," Kirana cepat menjawab, "Dia memang protektif. Tetapi dia tidak pernah marah untuk hal yang konyol."

Pandangan violet itu tampak tersesat, "Maksudnya?"

"Dia tahu bahwa kau hanya sahabatku," Kirana menoleh dan memberi sepotong senyum tipis, "Aku sudah berkali-kali bercerita padanya tentangmu. Seperti adikku yang berada di Indonesia dan sudah dua tahun tak kujumpai."

Mengalihkan pandang, Emil hanya menggumam, "Ah, begitu."

Apa yang ia harapkan? Orang butapun tahu bahwa Kirana Kusnapaharani sangat mencintai dan memuja kekasihnya. Siapapun di sekolah ini tahu bahwa keduanya saling menyayangi—saling memuja satu sama lain.

Lantas apa yang ia harapkan? Kirana menyatakan bahwa ia memandang Emil dengan cara yang sama pemuda itu memandang dirinya selama setahun ini?

Kirana mengangguk, kemudian bersin sekali. Gadis itu menggosok hidungnya dan menarik napas, "Kupikir aku harus pergi. Sudah semakin dingin."

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam kolam renang, melangkah ke arah bangku di tepian sembari masih bersin beberapa kali.

"Segera berpakaian, Senior," ucap Emil ketika telah meninggalkan kolam renang dan turut menuju ke bangku.

"Itu rencanaku," si gadis tampak mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Hidungnya beberapa kali terdengar serak karena bersin, "Sial."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya handukku masih tertinggal di loker," dan bersin untuk ke sekian kali.

Berbalik, mengambil handuk miliknya yang berwarna putih, "Pakai saja ini."

Logika seharusnya membuat Emil hanya sebatas mengulurkan handuk tersebut dan membiarkan Kirana menerimanya. Namun sepertinya logika saat itu tengan mati, ketika ia justru melangkah mendekat lantas menaruh handuk itu di kepala berhelai hitam itu dan mengusap-usapnya.

Kirana tertegun dan menatapnya.

Mereka berdiri begitu dekat—jarak terdekat dari semua rentang yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik. Dua tangan putih yang masih mengusap-usapkan handuk di kepala hitam, mengurangi sebanyak mungkin tetes dingin yang masih terserap di sana. Pandangan violet yang menatap lurus ke tangannya sendiri, tanpa bermaksud membalas tatapan jelaga yang menatap heran dan tertegun ke arahnya.

Pada akhirnya handuk itu Emil sampirkan di bahu terbuka yang sedikit bergetar oleh dingin—mencoba melingkupinya dengan kehangatan sedikit apapun yang bisa handuk itu berikan.

Akhirnya pandangan violet itu menurun menuju ke sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya.

Serasa waktu berhenti ketika Emil menatap matanya dalam jarak yang demikian pendek. Semua tampak mengabur ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas Kirana menerpa wajahnya—terasa hangat di wajahnya yang masih tertempeli sisa-sisa air kolam renang. Segalanya tak lagi berarti, ketika sebelah tangan Emil dan dengan perlahan menyibak beberapa helai hitam yang menempel lekat di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar senyum itu terlukis di bibirnya.

Apa mungkin seseorang bisa merasa begitu tenang dan damai hanya dengan berada di dekat dan menatap seseorang yang lain?

Bagaikan kristal beku dan rapuh yang seketika retak dan pecah, semua itu buyar ketika handuk di pundak Nesia terlepas dan tergantikan dengan sebuah mantel berwarna coklat tua. Dan gadis itu tertarik mundur, menjauh beberapa langkah dari Emil yang tampak terkesiap.

Berdiri di samping Arthur Kirkland yang memeluk protektif pinggang kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya," ucap sang Ketua OSIS datar, sembari mengulurkan handuk putih itu ke si junior dua tingkat lebih rendah darinya.

Emil menatap Arthur.

Tak tampak marah, namun juga tak tampak senang. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan menilai bersorot datar tersebut—Emil tak pernah mengerti. Mereka bukan sahabat, alih-alih teman. Menyapa hanya beberapa kali saja, itupun sekadar sapaan singkat tak berarti.

"Ambillah," Arthur semakin mengangkat tangannya yang memegang handuk Emil, "Terima kasih."

Terkesiap, Emil segera menerima kembali handuknya, "Tak apa, Senior."

Mengalihkan pandang ke arah Kirana, tatapan dari manik hijau itu tampak melebut, "Cepat ganti baju, kau tampak kedinginan."

Mengangguk, Kirana menatap ke arah sang sahabat sekali lagi, "Emil terima kasih. Kau juga segera tukar pakaian dan pulang. Hari semakin larut."

"Baik."

Dan mereka berdua melangkah pergi, meninggalkan si pemuda Islandia yang hanya menatap dengan tatapan iri dan sakit hati. Tapi mau berbuat apa lagi?

Dari awal ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tak akan berujung pada kalimat saling memiliki.

**bersambung**

Just in case you don't know: Emil [15 y.o. freshman], Kirana [17 y.o. 2nd year] and Arthur [18 y.o. 3rd year]

|review?|

|Fave?|

|Alert?|


	2. hopelessly in love

Ada saatnya kau akan tahu bahwa pepatah ini benar: Cinta adalah udara. Ia bebas dirasakan dan menjadi hak tiap manusia. Siapapun itu tak terkecuali—bahkan mereka yang terjerat kekeliruan dan dosa.

**x|x|x**

**Hetalia axis powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OoC | OC | AU | High School|T+ for theme| Emil Steillson: Iceland | Kirana Kusnapaharani : fem!Indonesia | Arthur Kirkland : England**

**|OC's not mine|**

**|just for fun. I don't gain any material profits|**

**x|x|x**

_Sekadar keterangan: Emil [15-baru-menjadi-16 tahun freshman], Lukas, Tiino, Kirana [17 tahun 2nd year], Arthur, Berwald, Mathias [18 tahun 3rd year], Victoria Bonnefoy (non-personification of Seychelles) [15 tahun freshman sekolah lain]._

**x|x|x**

Lapangan parkir murid sore itu tampak sepi, wajar saja, matahari sudah berada di batas cakrawala dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang dua puluh menit—sudah hampir dua jam sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Emil Steillson melangkah beriringan dengan saudara sepupunya—Lukas Bondevik—untuk menuju ke sebuah mobil biru dongker yang terparkir di pinggir lapangan parkir tersebut. Sebetulnya Emil menolak tawaran Lukas untuk pulang bersama, namun sang sepupu bersihkeras bahwa sebaiknya Emil ikut saja, sekalian mereka berdua ke kediaman Lukas yang menjadi tempat acara rutin _family-gathering _keluarga besar mereka.

Namun begitu jaraknya dengan mobil Lukas hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja, pemuda Islandia itu terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada satu arah.

Ia tertegun, dan saat itu juga rasanya udara yang dihirupnya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Ia melihat Kirana. Gadis itu ada di dalam salah satu mobil berwarna putih. Di dalam sana, ia tidak sendiri. Adalah si pemuda berhelai pirang yang menemani. Pemuda berhelai pirang yang tampak memeluknya erat, memegang kedua pipi gadis itu dengan tampak lembut dan hangat. Bibir mereka tersatukan, mulut saling melumat. Kepala mereka termiringkan, dan satu tangan Kirana memegang pundak pemuda itu dan tangannya yang lain meremas helai pirang pasirnya.

Kirana dan Arthur.

Butuh waktu enam detik bagi Emil untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik baginya untuk menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Perasaan pahit ini kembali ia rasakan—selalu dan selalu selama hampir satu tahun telah berlalu.

Tak peduli berapa kali ia melihat Senior Kirana tampak bahagia dengan kekasihnya, namun Emil tak akan biasa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebagai akibatnya.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Ayo pulang."

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi si pemuda berhelai perak untuk menyadari bahwa Lukas menyentuh lengannya dan berbicara padanya. Menoleh ke arah saudara sepupunya, tak bisa Emil sembunyikan dua alisnya yang menurun sebagai pertanda rasa duka. Dan Lukas hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa, namun bola birunya bergulir ke arah tatapan Emil semula.

Namun ia masih terdiam, dan lantas menarik Emil untuk melanjutkan langkah.

Dan butuh waktu lima detik setelah itu, bagi Emil untuk menyadari bahwa kedua matanya terasa panas dan helaan napasnya terasa berat.

Memejamkan mata, ia menahan segala luapan rasa itu tumpah dalam bentuk air mata.

**x|x|x**

Sejak awal, Emil tahu ada sesuatu yang menjadi arti dari cara Arthur—sang ketua OSIS—memandangnya. Meski Emil bersahabat dengan Kirana, tetapi status antara Arthur dan Emil masih dalam kategori orang asing. Tetapi ada hal yang membuat Emil merasa segan dan tidak nyaman tiap kali Arthur mengarahkan tatapan ke arahnya.

Apakah ia tidak suka Emil terlalu dekat dengan Kirana? Rasanya tidak—Kirana sendiri yang bilang. Arthur pun tak pernah berucap hal yang mengindikasikan hal itu. Pemuda itu baik, namun juga tidak ramah. Hanya sebatas sikap umum layaknya orang asing—sekadar demikian.

Tetapi hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya Arthur memulai obrolan dengannya, selepas mereka bertanding basket karena kebetulan jadwal olahraga kelas Arthur dan kelas Emil berlangsung di periode yang sama. Keduanya bertanding dalam beda kubu, berlomba menyarangkan bola ke gawang musuh. Dan Emil merasakan hal itu lagi—bagaimana Arthur memandangnya seakan memiliki arti tertentu. Pikiran tertentu. Bagaimana sang Ketua OSIS itu memainkan dengan sungguh-sungguh permainan basket itu sebaik yang ia bisa, seakan-akan benar-benar ingin membuat kelompok Emil kalah telak dan ia lah pemenangnya. Dan memang benar, pada akhirnya itulah yang terjadi ketika peluit dari guru olahraga berbunyi sebagai tanda dari akhir pertandingan.

"Setidaknya kau pandai berenang," itulah ucapan Arthur ketika mereka tanpa sengaja berdiri berdekatan untuk beristirahat selepas pertandingan, "Kirana sering bercerita tentangmu padaku."

Sejenak Emil terdiam, merasa tak tahu harus merespon apa akan obrolan pertama yang Arthur mulai dengannya, "Terimakasih, Senior." Jujur, Emil tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Sepasang emerald itu memandang Emil beberapa saat, dengan pandangannya yang menyimpan banyak arti namun tak pernah Emil tahu apa.

Namun kalimat yang selanjutnya diucapkan Arthur membuat Emil sedikit-banyak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan tentangnya.

"Kirana menganggapmu sebagai adik yang sangat ia sayangi," Arthur tersenyum kecil, "Kau pasti juga menganggapnya sebagai Kakak yang tidak pernah kau miliki, bukan?"

Dan pemuda itu segera berlalu bahkan sebelum Emil sempat memberi jawaban.

Detik itu juga, Emil tahu.

Senior Arthur telah mampu membaca perasaan Emil pada kekasihnya.

**x|x|x**

Semenjak ia tahu bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan tidak akan mendapat sambutan, Emil tahu dan sadar bahwa akan ada saat di mana dia harus berhenti. Berhenti memikirkan si gadis berhelai gelap. Menahan rapat-rapat keinginan untuk bertemu dan sekadar bertukar ucap. Tak boleh ia terus-terusan berfantasi akan perasaannya yang tersambut—akan akhir yang indah bagi pilihannya untuk bertahan. Karena itu semua tidak mungkin. Sekadar impian yang tak akan pernah terkabul. Kirana tidak mencintainya.

Dan Arthur, tentunya, tidak akan pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merusak hubungannya dengan Kirana. Siapapun tahu betapa pemuda itu menyayangi kekasihnya.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Emil harus mundur dan harus belajar mengakhiri semuanya, ketika ia tahu bahwa Arthur paham akan perasaannya.

Itulah yang tersirat dalam ucapannya saat itu. Itulah arti dari tatapan menilai yang selalu diberikan sepasang _emerald_-nya. Itulah arti mengapa tiap Emil ada, pemuda itu senantiasa bersikap protektif dan mengumbar kemesraan bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Agar Emil mundur. Agar pemuda itu berhenti bermimpi.

Dan semua itu, akan Emil sanggupi.

Setahun berlalu dan ia tahu, tak boleh ia terus seperti ini. Memendam rasa yang tak akan pernah terucap, alih-alih terbalas. Hidupnya harus terus maju, pun dengan hatinya. Tak bisa hanya berputar pada Kirana sebagai porosnya—tidak boleh. Hidupnya adalah realita, bukan fiksi yang bisa berakhir indah.

Oleh karenanya ia mulai menyingkir. Ia menjauh. Tak akan ada lagi tatapan lama-lama yang biasa ia reguk ketika berhadapan dengan sepasang iris sehitam mutiara. Tidak ada lagi banyak obrolan ringan, hanya sekadar ucapan seperlunya. Tidak bisa ia berlama-lama ketika bersama dengan gadis itu. Pun tak lagi ia mengunjungi kolam renang yang hampir tak pernah ia lupakan tiap bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Kebersamaan semu ini harus segera ia akhiri. Tak peduli hatinya merasa perih, tak peduli jiwanya berbisik bahwa sesungguhnya bukan ini yang ia kehendaki, tapi logika memaksa Emil untuk meneruskan keputusan yang telah ia pilih.

Jika boleh jujur, tak ingin Emil melupakannya.

"Emil, kau sudah pulang? Segera mandi, nanti sore keluarga Bonnefoy akan datang berkunjung. Ajak Lily untuk melihat-lihat kota, ya?"

Tak repot-repot ia berhenti atau membalas perkataan Ibunya. Tak peduli pada apapun, pemuda itu meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar dan segera menutup pintunya.

Masih pukul empat kurang lima belas menit.

Ia menahan pikiran yang menyatakan bahwa biasanya, saat seperti sekarang harusnya ia berada di kolam renang bersama dia.

**x|x|x**

Baru beberapa langkah setelah ia melewati pintu masuk kafetaria yang ramai, pemuda itu berhenti ketika pandangan sepasang iris violetnya terpaku ke satu arah. Hanya beberapa detik ia tampak terhanyak, ketika ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandang dan justru berbalik ke arah ia semula datang.

"Aku tidak lapar," hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kafetaria, meninggalkan Lukas, Tiino, Mathias dan Berwald yang menatap heran dan memanggil namanya.

"Hei Emil ada apa—" gerakan Tiino untuk mengejar Emil terhenti ketika Lukas menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Biarkan saja," ucapnya datar, "Kita makan, mungkin dia memang masih kenyang."

Iris birunya bergulir, menatap ke satu arah.

Dan bisa ia lihat gadis Asia itu, yang duduk di meja di dekat meja kosong yang akan ditempati Lukas dan saudara-saudara sepupunya. Gadis yang duduk dan menatap tertegun ke arah pintu yang baru saja Emil lewati.

Ada pandangan tak mengerti bercampur kecewa yang bisa Lukas lihat jelas di sepasang iris jelaga.

Menoleh ke arah saudaranya yang lain, pemuda itu hanya bergumam, "Sebaiknya kita segera memesan makanan."

**x|x|x**

"Kirana sudah dua hari ini sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah."

Sepasang iris violet itu sedikit melebar tatkala ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan datar dan pelan oleh Lukas itu. Namun hanya sejenak, sebelum ia kembali menyibukkan diri buku yang tengah ia baca di perpustakaan sekolah yang hampir tanpa pengunjung.

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Lukas ketika hampir semenit terlewat tanpa ada respon dari sang saudara sepupu.

"Aku banyak tugas dan ulangan harian," jawab Emil datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandang ke arah buku yang tengah ditekuninya.

Lukas menaikkan alis, "Seingatku dulu kau bahkan pernah membolos satu periode untuk menjenguknya di UKS saat gadis itu pingsan?"

"Tidak lagi—aku harus meningkatkan nilai-nilaiku."

"Kupikir tak ada yang buruk dalam nilai akademismu."

Emil menghela napas dengan kasar, meletakkan buku yang ia pegang, lantas mendongak dan menatap sepasang iris biru hampa itu dengan violetnya yang menyipit kesal, "Jika tujuanmu ke sini hanya untuk menggangguku, maka pergilah."

Tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi Lukas. Raut datar itu tetap ada, tak peduli adik sepupunya terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan terhadap keberadaannya. Sepasang iris birunya masih menatap lurus ke iris violet di depannya. Terdiam, sembari bersedekap dada.

Dan hampir Emil kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sejenak tertunda, saat Lukas kembali berbicara.

"Kudengar, dia sakit karena sudah berhari-hari terlalu lama di kolam renang sekolah hingga hampir petang."

Pandangan si pemuda berhelai perak tampak tertegun. Lukas hanya mengamatinya, diam sejenak, seakan membiarkan Emil untuk memahami dan menyerap baik-baik ucapannya di otak. Ketika beberapa detik telah berlalu, barulah si pemuda Norwegia kembali membuka mulut dan berbicara.

"Kupikir dia menunggu kehadiranmu."

Sejenak, Emil hanya tetap menatap Lukas. Tak memberi reaksi apapun selain sepasang irisnya yang tampak sedikit melebar. Dua tangan yang tanpa sadar terkepal erat di dua sisi buku yang diapitnya. Dan napas yang rasanya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Namun kemudian pemuda Islandia itu menunduk dan menatap ke halaman buku yang sejenak ia lupakan, "Aku tidak peduli."

Lukas menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah dia sahabatmu—"

"Pergilah. Aku ingin membaca," sahut Emil cepat dan terdengar menahan geraman, "Kumohon. Pergilah."

Dan ketika Lukas benar-benar meninggalkannya beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa sadar Emil menghela napasnya yang tertahan. Tangannya sakit karena terlalu terkepal, rahangnya terasa kaku karena terlalu terkatup rapat.

Dan hatinya yang terasa penuh karena terlalu menahan beban perasaan yang begitu berat.

**x|x|x**

Rasanya semua tidak berjalan sebaik yang ia perkirakan. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Semakin ia halangi bayangannya untuk teringat, semakin sering pula tanpa sadar otaknya memproyeksikan wajah dan senyum itu di pikirannya. Semakin sering ia menghindar, semakin sering pula dadanya terasa penuh dan sesak oleh rasa ingin jumpa. Setiap kali ia mendoktrin diri sendiri dengan kalimat 'Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan', maka di setiap malam ketika ia terjaga sebelum terlelap, ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintainya.

Ia terlalu mencintainya hingga rasanya tak akan pernah ada gadis lain yang bisa ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Terlalu mencintainya hingga ia rasanya menjadi laki-laki paling menyedihkan dan berputusasa di dunia.

Begitu desperet ia untuk melupakannya—apapun akan ia lakukan: menghindari kolam renang sekolah, tidak menatap iris jelaga itu ketika berjumpa, menyibukkan diri dengan tugas, bahkan sekadar membaca buku pelajaran, koran, apapun, selama itu bisa menyibukkan pikirannya. Hah, bahkan ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bersosialisasi—hal yang selama ini paling malas ia lakukan—hanya untuk mencegah pikirannya kembali mengulas semua hal tentang gadis itu.

Karenanya, hari ini Emil tidak menolak ketika anak dari sahabat Ibunya, Victoria Bonnefoy, mengajaknya keluar untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang keenambelas.

Bahkan Emil baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah tepat hari di mana ia dilahirkan kedunia. Andaikan pikirannya adalah lembaran kertas, maka hampir seluruh permukaan kertas itu tertutupi oleh nama Kirana. Hampir tidak ada tempat untuk hal lain terulas.

Namun pada akhirnya, selama hampir dua jam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis asal Seychelles itu, tak sekalipun ia ingat atau peduli pada apapun yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan atau bicarakan.

Tidak bisa. Emil tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Emil?"

Terkesiap, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Mata coklatnya menatap cemas ke arah Emil.

"Maaf, Victoria," respon Emil pelan, "Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah. Maaf."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng lirih, "Tidak apa-apa. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Kita sudah makan malam dan nonton, kok."

Bibir Emil membentuk satu senyum patah yang miring, "Um, mungkin sebaiknya begitu."

"Ah, tapi sebentar," pandangan gadis itu tampak terkesiap ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Aku belum membelikanmu sesuatu sebagai kado ulang tahun."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali," gadis itu berucap cepat, dan memberi senyum lebar ke arah Emil, "Jangan ikuti aku, karena ini kejutan untukmu."

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas ketika gadis berdarah Afrika-Perancis itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, menunduk, dan menyisirkan jarinya di rambutnya.

Ia merasa penat.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa menikmati hari pentingnya yang hanya akan terjadi sekali setahun ini.

"Emil?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, kepala itu mendongak dan menoleh ke asal suara. Dan seketika napasnya tertahan dan mulutnya sedikit membuka ketika bayangan siapa yang telah memanggil namanya, terpantul di kedua iris violetnya.

Objek pikiran dan perasaannya kini hadir di depannya dalam bentuk yang nyata. Berdiri beberapa jauh dari sampingnya. Tampak terhenyak, dengan sepasang iris bak mutiara hitam yang menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut bercampur bahagia.

"Senior Kirana."

**x|x|x**

"Aku datang kemari untuk membeli ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah buku yang barusan dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas kecil yang ia sandang, "Tugas pelajaran literatur. Buku lama, makanya tak kutemukan di perpustakaan sekolah dan kota—aku harus membeli."

Tidak terlalu ingat Emil bagaimana ia bisa berpindah tempat dari bangku kosong di depan sebuah gerai, menjadi bangku yang terletak di taman kecil yang berada persis di samping _mall_. Udara segar khas angin malam menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, pun kendaraan-kendaraan yang tampak hilir-mudik meramaikan jalan raya beberapa jauh di depan sana. Namun tak semua itu Emil pedulikan.

Apa artinya yang lain jika gadis itu kini ada di sampingnya?

Ironis, ketika ia sangka bahwa penghindaran yang ia lakukan selama berminggu-minggu ini membuahkan hasil, nyatanya kini jantungnya tetap berdebar—seperti dulu, malah semakin cepat. Nyatanya ia tak bisa lagi menolak untuk tidak membalas tatapan dari iris hitam itu. Tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari bibir itu kala tersenyum.

Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah, karena kini perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang familiar ia rasakan, kembali ada saat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

Pandangan Emil tertuju ke arah syal yang tengah melilit di leher gadis itu, padahal udara tengah hangat. Dan seketika pikirannya mengulas apa yang diucapkan Lukas dua hari yang lalu.

"…Kudengar kau sakit?" tak bisa ia cegah mulutnya untuk bicara. Rasa melilit yang terasa mencubit, bisa ia rasa di hati ketika membayangkan bahwa dia lah alasan kenapa gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah dan harus beristirahat di rumah.

Kirana menatap ke arahnya, tampak terheran, sebelum ia tersenyum kecil, "Hanya demam."

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab, dan kembali mengarahkan pandang ke depan—menatap jalanan yang ramai jauh di sana, "Aku hanya lelah."

"Bohong," tukas Emil cepat, "Aku dengar juga kau sering pulang hampir petang karena berdiam di kolam renang sekolah. Untuk apa?"

Sepasang iris hitam terlihat tertegun, namun kemudian tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya, "Jadi kau tahu? Syukurlah," ia menatap ke arah Emil dan memberi pemuda itu senyum tipis. Dan dia ucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat giliran Emil yang terhenyak tak mampu bicara.

"Karena aku menunggumu dan ingin bertemu denganmu," tatapannya berubah menjadi campuran antara kecewa dan keraguan, "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku tanpa kutahu, telah melukaimu?"

Mendadak rasa penyesalan itu kembali menguat Emil rasa ketika pembenaran ucapan Lukas waktu itu, kini terucapkan langsung dari mulut Kirana. Bagaimanapun, sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai gadis itu sedemikian rupa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Berkata dan mengakui bahwa ia menjauh karena ia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi? Karena Arthur mengetahu rahasia yang selama ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Jika ada hal yang paling ingin Emil ucapkan di dunia ini adalah bahwa ia memandang Kirana lebih dari sekadar sahabat—lebih dari sekadar adik yang memandang seorang Kakak.

"Maafkan aku," giliran bola matanya yang mengalihkan pandang, dan kini tertuju pada aspal yang menjadi lantai taman, "Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas dan kerja kelompok."

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa itu bohong—ia tengah berbohong. Kirana mengenalnya bukan dari kemarin sore. Hampir tidak pernah pemuda itu mendiamkan dan menjauhi Kirana, pada saat apapun, kapanpun. Bahkan di saat yang tergentingpun, pasti Emil akan berlari menemuinya dan melupakan semua, jika memang Kirana membutuhkannya.

Namun gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa, dan justru tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Begitu…"

Dan semakin membuat Emil tak merasa lebih baik ketika menyadari bahwa Kirana menerima alasannya sekalipun gadis itu tahu bahwa Emil telah berucap dusta.

"Maafkan aku, Senior," ucap pemuda itu tulus dan menunduk, "Maaf, karena membuatmu jatuh sakit."

Tawa kecil lagi-lagi lolos dari mulut Kirana, "Aku sudah sembuh sekarang, hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi itu tidak penting," ia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang lengan atas Emil, "Asal berjanjilah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi. Hm?"

Emil menatap jemari yang melingkar di tangannya, lantas mengarahkan pandang pada dua bola gelap yang tengah terarah kepadanya. Sebuah senyum tipis yang terbentuk untuknya. Wajah kuning langsat dengan anak-anak rambutnya terkibar oleh angin malam di sekitar wajahnya.

Betapa putus asanya Emil merasa ketika wajah itu masih tetap terlihat cantik baginya. Senyum itu masih tampak indah dan ingin ia reguk lama-lama melalui tatapannya. Hangat di tiap pembuluh darahnya saat merasakan sentuhannya. Debaran jantung yang terasa keras—seakan ingin mengucapkan pada gadis itu apa yang tidak bisa Emil sampaikan melalui mulutnya.

Ia mencintainya.

Emil begitu mencintainya hingga ia merasa putus asa.

"Hm." Ia mengangguk pelan, memasang senyum kecil, "Maafkan aku."

Dan Kirana melebarkan senyumnya—tampak lega. Lantas beringsut mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di satu pundak sang sahabat dekatnya—tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sontak menegang dan terpaku menatapnya. Namun hanya sejenak, sebelum sang junior mampu merilekskan tubuh dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah langit yang tampak gelap tak berbintang.

Biar saja, untuk kali ini saja, Emil membiarkan perasaannya lepas.

"Hei, Emil."

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku belum bisa memberimu kado—kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara padamu lagi seperti ini."

"Hm, tak apa."

'Karena keberadaanmu di sini, saat ini, tepat di sisiku, sudah menjadi kado yang lebih berharga dari apapun yang bisa kudapatkan dari yang lain.'

"Tapi aku janji akan memberikan sesuatu padamu besok, atau lusa. Aku harus memikirkannya dulu."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, "Oke."

Hanya rasa hangat yang malam itu Emil rasakan. Saat gadis itu bersandar padanya, mengobrol banyak hal bersamanya, hingga saat Kirana pamit pulang lebih dahulu karena Arthur sudah datang dan menjemputnya—kekasihnya itu tak bisa menemaninya membeli buku di _mall _ini karena ada urusan OSIS yang harus ia kerjakan, dan baru bisa menjemput Kirana sekarang. Rasa bahagia yang tak kunjung beranjak bahkan ketika ia duduk diam di kursi seorang diri—memandang ke arah titik di mana Kirana beberapa detik lalu berbelok dan tak mampu dijangkau pandangannya lagi.

Dan seperti sejak setahun sebelumnya, kali ini Emil kembali menyerah dan membiarkan perasaannya terus tumbuh dan berbunga.

"Emil?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan menatap Victoria baru saja melewati pintu keluar _mall _yang terletak persis di dekat taman kecil tempat Emil berada.

Pemuda itu membelalak ketika mendapati ekspresi cemas, heran, bercampur lega yang tergambar jelas di wajah Victoria.

Bagaimana bisa hampir satu jam berlalu tanpa sedikit dan sekalipun Emil mengingat dengan siapa ia datang ke pusat perbelanjaan ini?

"Victoria."

"Kenapa mendadak pergi dan menghilang?" tanya gadis itu sembari berlari-lari kecil dan mendekat. Satu kantung belanjaan ada di genggaman tangannya, "Ponselmu tak aktif. Kupikir kau meninggalkanku pulang."

"M-Maaf," ia membatinkan rutukan pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Dan ponselku kehabisan daya."

Kenapa perlu berbohong? Kenapa tidak jujur saja bahwa ia bertemu seniornya dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk beberapa saat di taman kecil ini?

Victoria menghela napas, namun ia tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa. Aku juga yang terlalu lama berbelanja memilih kado untukmu, juga aksesoris yang kubeli untuk Ibumu, sepertinya Beliau akan menyukainya," ia mengangkat kantong belanja yang ia pegang—seakan menunjukkan apa yang dia maksud pada pemuda di depannya, "Kita pulang? Kutunjukkan kadonya di mobil."

"Oke."

Dan sepanjang langkahnya ke mobilnya yang terparkir, Emil tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana kehadiran Kirana bisa membuatnya melupakan segala hal.

Betapa gadis itu sepertinya telah menjadi poros pikiran dan perasaan si pemuda Islandia.

**x|bersambung|x**

Ps: I am doing my best to write the next chapter of Absurdities. I am sorry for disappointing you guys. Please bear with me but hope I can make it up for you, soon. Thank you.

Thank you for reading so far.

|review?|

|fave?|

|alert?|


End file.
